Starcher Saraduct: The Zonac Soul
“It’s never the threats that scare you when you’re the most powerful, it’s the chance of terrifying the ones you want to protect.” Introduction/Origin The Zonac Soul was created midway through most of the other Servers, but given more power with each newly-completed energy force and avatar. He was modelled to be the most heroic, and appear strong yet gentle. They modelled him after past heroes of fiction and reality. No single Council Member took part, but all together completed this powerhouse. As the Zonac Soul, he would not only be the strongest, but have the power to travel to any point in space, be it in the Multiverse or beyond. However, he would only be unlocked by the authority of every Council Member, or by a majority of the completed Servers. He would be separate from them all. Past the Never-Dead attack, past the Multiverse Error, and even past the summoning of the other Servers, Starcher remained in sleep. It was only when the Servers were facing a formidable threat that they awoke him finally, releasing him to a world of war against some kind of army. When Starcher arrived, the battle become short-lived. The army was destroyed, and the Never-Dead was seemingly gone forever. The only words spoken by the Never-Dead were of hatred toward the Zonac Council and calling the Servers and everything related an abomination. Starcher did not take time to question this considering the battle itself… Still, Starcher was a bit confused by the state of the world. From his programmed knowledge, the planet was underpopulated, and two of the Servers he did not even recognize. He immediately travelled about, looking over every new place before Takris Chronos, the Time server, caught up to him, and explained what had happened: the multiverse changed as well as other Servers. Starcher decided that he needed to get to know the public, and so he went to the different cities, meeting and speaking with various leaders and citizens. To his surprise, they were quite welcoming as opposed to terrified. Many compared his attitude to Luner Heren, the Plant Server, with how open and helpful he was acting to everyone. With Starcher, however, his admirers grew massively. Aside from being considered quite attractive to many, his powers seemed to have an answer to any and all issues the public had. He could channel his own core energy to repair just about anything, and his control over space allowed transportation anywhere in less than a second. Soon Starcher was travelling to the main headquarters of the Serers. Before he had explored everything, the Light Server, Trixin Luminai, came to him for knowledge about the Servers, the multiverse changes, and even her own abilities and past. To say the least, he was flattered, and through deduction (and previous conversation with Takris Chronos) he was able to give some sound advice, though Takris soon corrected some areas on the matter. Starcher offered to help reintegrate Trixin into the world, but she declined for the time, leaving to see the world soon after. The world had their new strongest and shining hero, and while the Servers were cautious about such an unchecked power, Starcher showed no hostility, simply happy to be a part of the world. Personal events Space Battles Takris and Starcher had found that various wars were going on throughout the universe that would cause eventual pain to Mobius Prime Alpha. Starcher noted that they should try to help any areas of space if they could. Takris retorted that it wasn’t really a question of if they could, because they definitely could. They discussed the matter with the other Servers, and a majority vote decided that it was to be done. Luner Heren was left on Mobius Prime Alpha to protect it if something happened, and soon the group arrived at another solar system at war, with two massive armies of the Black Arms and Xorda battling each other. The Servers managed to keep the battle delayed for a while as they attempted to come to terms with the races. They discovered that both had claims to Mobius Prime Alpha, with the Servers explaining how any claims are void after the Multiverse Error. They gave a warning against any further threats to other races, but unfortunately the talks did not end the conflict. Trixin was particularly bothered by this, and Starcher noticed. He talked with her over the matter, but eventually the Servers found themselves removing both armies and shielding the races caught in the middle. The Black Arms and Xorda were relocated to different planets which would be monitored, and the remaining races were categorized and sorted based on intention and involvement. When the Servers arrived back on Mobius Prime Alpha, some kind of giant alien race called “The Ror Vlaseph” were fighting against Luner. While they initially planned to destroy the attackers, Luner convinced them to relocate the Vlasephs to a different pocket dimension, as the Vlasephs were only fighting for survival. Something about the Vlasephs worried Takris, however, and after analysis, he explained to Starcher that the Vlasephs had some kind of organic ability that was incredibly similar to the Server Armor they possessed. For the time, no action would be taken, but they would also monitor these metal giants. The Heroic Trio Starcher, Takris, and Trixin decided that as they were considered the strongest of the Servers, that they would travel throughout the multiverse and universe, righting wrongs however they could. They started with the No Zone, where the Zone Police Force was located. They all went through the process of training in order to be issued a permit for multi-zone travel. While none of them seemed upset with the idea of proving themselves, Starcher noted that they didn’t really need to ask permission. Trixin would reply that they needed people to trust them or they wouldn’t be feared. Takris countered this, stating that people would fear them regardless, but being blameless was the important aspect. The three did not wear the suits but did carry badges that permitted them throughout the multiverse. For days on end they would leave Mobius Prime Alpha to rebuild civilizations, cure diseases, save dying countries, and occasionally put people’s heads into the mud for challenging them. Trixin’s Trial Starcher, Trixin, and Takris arrived back one day to find that the Servers had battled against a villain named “Virus Prime” who had assembled an army of former Dark Legionnaires. They discovered information, records of members and acts. Trixin was on the list, and the Dragon Kingdom council called for her arrest. Starcher defended her, saying that the charges should be dropped, but Trixin allowed herself to be arrested regardless. During the process, Virus Prime gained the information, and revealed it to the public. People began turning on Trixin. Starcher became incredibly upset by this, and began scaring off those that went after her, but Trixin told him to stop for his own sake. Seeing how the public turned, Starcher became a bit disillusioned with the public. They remained ever-praising him, but no matter what he said, many would not give the benefit to Trixin for what she had done for them. Still, there were many that still supported every Server, and both Starcher and Trixin made sure this was acknowledged. The Red Army Some strange army, looking similar to that of the Never-Dead’s, but modified, was going through the planet to wipe things out. Starcher made short work of each he came in contact with, but the numbers seemed to keep growing and becoming more immune to even his power. He was able to fight them physically still, but then they started phasing through that, so he affected the environment around them, but this only caused more destruction to public areas. Starcher even went to the point of teleporting the planet to a pocket dimension and sustaining it with his own energy, but the army was teleporting to it still: tracing the zone somehow. As Starcher was battling them in the Dragon Kingdom, New Mobotropolis was under heavy fire, and before anyone could act, the Stone Server—Nicole—fell, and Takris had… changed. The army was vanishing. Something was killing it off swiftly. Starcher soon located the Time Server, finding the corrupted form and being informed that the power source of the new army—Virus Prime—was no longer powering them. Unfortunately, the corrupted Server also claimed that he was going to put things back how they should be. Starcher tried to stop him, but the corrupted Server had already gone back and started, using his time abilities. The world began to burn up with his power. He had channeled through core energy, time, and the Chaos Force, to reset things to his liking. Starcher realized that he could not stop the process himself, and none of the Servers were able to get into the Server Realm for reasons unknown at the time. He called out to whatever connection he might have had to the Server Realm, and something appeared. Another Server member formed—The Phantis: the administrative spirit that could deactivate a Server’s power. In this case, she reactivated the Time Server, purifying him back to his previous state. Enter Trisell Chronos The Servers taken by the Red Army were still gone, and the Servers found themselves unable to access the Server Realm. Takris himself could not access it even, as something apparently with his own code and programming was keeping them out. It was only later that Starcher and Takris were approached by Virus Prime, who opened a portal to the Server Realm. She explained to them that the person responsible had used her against her will to create more of the army, and that she was in the mood for revenge. The remaining Servers went with Virus to the Server Realm to confront the Fallen Server—Trisell Chronos. He had been the one who created the new army, the original Time Server seeking to restart the timeline to reclaim his position. They sought to stop him obviously, but Trisell was ready, and used the cores of the taken Servers to create an army of prelates, immune to the Servers: all except Virus Prime and Takris Chronos. Trisell began taking the cores of the remaining Servers, but Starcher resisted. Then, he realized that there was some way he could effect this power Trisell was using, and allowed his core to be absorbed into the Server Realm controlled by Trisell. Once inside, Starcher’s superior power and authority broke open the barriers, and began releasing millions of captured mobian cores and the Servers. Trisell began stealing at the core energy but Takris interrupted, and the two vanished. They were battling throughout the multiverse, and tearing it apart. Starcher used his power to keep everything held together until it was over. Once defeated, Trisell’s connection to the Server Realm was stripped, but Takris refused to kill him. Before he could be imprisoned, however, he vanished. Starcher supposed that he was dead, but Takris suspected something else was at play. They recovered the other Servers, with Starcher embracing Trixin. They returned home, damaged, but recovering. Demands of Seela After an event with a Fallen Server, the last of the Zonac Council—Seela—made herself known, stating that she planned to revert the Servers and restart the multiverse once she had control over the Server Realm entirely. Nicole agreed to give up her position of Stone Server if Seela agreed to leave things alone. Seela agreed, under the assumption that Nicole would not remember any of what had happened, but secretly, Starcher had Midnight give Nicole a mental defense after the change would occur to keep her from being completely effected. Seela further demanded that the Servers remain only in Mobius Prime Alpha, and not interfere with the other zones of the multiverse. While the Servers did not officially agree to this, it was understood that she would act if she discovered them doing so. Seela discovered what they had done, and in response, she planned to place both Midnight and Starcher in stasis, but because the other Zonac Council members were not there, she did not have the authority to change Starcher. Takris became involved. He informed Seela that he had been researching and modifying the Server Realm himself, and that if she tried anything on the others again, that he would retaliate: making the claim that he could harm her. Seela at the time did not made good on her plan, remaining silent and leaving for the time. Starcher later approached Seela to ask why she wanted to change things once again, especially after the damage caused by Trisell—with Seela adding blame to Takris as well. Seela replied that everything the Servers and the Multiverse are is thanks to her and the now dead Zonac Council, and thus, she can change things to how she sees fit: that the multiverse is in flux and things would eventually become destroyed without correction. She offered Starcher the chance to help her fix things, but he refused, stating that he was not going to sacrifice who lived now for what could happen, and that he will oppose her if she tries to herself. To this, Seela simply stated that they were enemies in that matter, and left. The Hijacker The remains of the Red Army fused with the body of a mobian, creating an entity calling himself “The Hijacker”. He had the power to drain the core energy of others to power himself. He first came to speak with the Servers. He wanted to know how he could get rid of the power. Midnight was called to aid with this, but because the Never-Dead’s programming was separate from the Zonac Council’s, it was a permanent change. The Hijacker was distraught, but Starcher decided to help train him to control his abilities. The Hijacker became more confident. He helped with various problems about, but remained convinced that the Servers could cure him at some point. The more power he gained, the more bitter he got. He did not want to be a hero, even if he enjoyed helping people, he just wanted to have his former life back. He became mentally unstable, and despite Starcher reaching out to him, the Hijacker snapped, and began challenging various Servers to gain their powers so that he could eventually cure himself. The Servers fought against him, but Starcher was reluctant to harm someone he felt somewhat responsible for. When the Hijacker had drained some of the Servers, however, Starcher knew he had to end it. The two fought, with Starcher intending to only incapacitate the Hijacker at first. Unfortunately something began to weaken him. It wasn’t the Hijacker’s draining, but something elsewhere. Starcher was knocked down, unconscious and drained. He recovered after a short time, however, and launched into what the Hijacker had become—presumably after absorbing so much energy from the other Servers—a monstrous creature destroying the planet madly. Starcher launched into the Hijacker, nearly destroying him entirely. With the Hijacker barely alive, the Servers were restored, and Starcher personally placed him in a containment cell, promising that he would look for a way to cure him, but the Hijacker was still far gone, and only raved madly against everyone. Secrecy Starcher noticed that individuals were leaving Mobius Prime Alpha on multiple occasions, going to different zones against the orders of Seela. He found that it was being done by Tresser Aguain, Mysl Farensai, and the new Stone Server: Revten Tess. When he confronted them, they asked if he was going to stop them just because Seela said to, but Starcher informed them that he took no issue with their actions, and that in fact he did not intend to stop aiding the Multiverse himself at times. However he did want them to inform the others. They told him that it was best to keep it as a secret to avoid any unwanted attention. Starcher retorted that they couldn’t be afraid of Seela: that if she ever tried something, that their reaction should be to put her back down, not fear her. They asked why Starcher didn’t simply kill Seela, with Starcher reminding them that Seela was still a person, and the last of the Zonac Council. They asked that he still not tell anyone, but Starcher left without answering. He said nothing at first, thinking of how he would inform the others without everyone getting upset. Trixin and Starcher were in an official relationship at this point, and Trixin had discovered the special forces unit as well as Starcher knowing about it. She confronted him, as well as Takris Chronos who she was told also knew. Takris corrected that he only knew there was an organization, but not what they were doing. Starcher informed Trixin that he was planning to tell everyone once he knew how he would. Takris argued that they needed to go out and help people regardless, but Trixin still did not approve. She asked Starcher to promise that he wouldn’t get involved with the team. Starcher was not happy with this, but eventually he did promise to not be involved, but also to let the others do what they were doing. United Federation Special Forces Starcher helped with the universe of Mobius Prime Alpha for a time, but he received a call from Tresser, stating that there was a black hole situation on another zone. Without considering the promise, Starcher immediately went to save the planet in trouble. He realized that he wasn’t going to be able to live with himself if he kept ignoring problems like that. He made a deal with the Servers working with the United Federation Servers that they could only call him to help if they absolutely needed him there. Mysl was cross at this, pointing out how Starcher was one of the original Server members to start going about the Multiverse. She even pointed out his Zone Police badge. Starcher retorted that he was aware of what he did, and that he isn’t doing less of it because he didn’t want to, but because he made a promise. Tresser argued that he shouldn’t have made the promise, and that Trixin would understand that he’s doing what he was made to do. Starcher replied that he partially agreed, but that it’s already been done. For some time, Starcher would aid the United Federation in at least five more missions but one day, Trixin arrived, and discovered Starcher’s involvement. Immediately an argument in the group began. While Trixin was very upset with the dishonesty, she admitted that she came to join them finally. Starcher appreciated this, and spent the extra time they had trying to regain her trust. The Attempt Unknown to the other Servers (except Takris), Starcher took the Hijacker to the space area holding the Ror Vlasephs. The Hijacker fought against Starcher at first, but Starcher simply let the corrupted mobian burn out his anger before telling him why he was there. Starcher wanted to help him become better again, a hero again. He tasked the Hijacker with helping to create a sustainable world for the Vlasephs, and keep them from invading others. The Hijacker just kept denouncing Starcher and the others. Starcher took hold of the Hijacker, channeling the energy he could to bring back his sanity. Nothing seemed to come of it at the time. The Vlasephs attacked, and Starcher began getting beaten down into the ground. The Hijacker intervened, pushing the Vlasephs back. Then he realized Starcher was not hurt to begin with. Starcher claimed that the Hijacker was trying to help, but the Hijacker refused to admit to it. So Starcher left him to help with the Vlasephs. He returned to check on the progress. The world was being powered, but many of the Vlasephs were dead. The Hijacker claimed that he was attacked. Seeing this, Starcher was forced to bring him back to his cell in Mobius Prime Alpha, but he promised they would try again soon. Enter Daricha The Server Psyfilice Milen had become possessed by a Fallen Server named “Daricha”. The Fallen Server planned to act as one of the others at first, claiming that she could help them, but the Servers were very sternly against this without having Psyfilice back first. The whole situation reminded Starcher of the issues with the Hijacker. He talked with the Servers to try and find a way to handle it. They agreed that if they could save both Daricha and Psyfilice, they would need to create another avatar for Daricha to live in. Starcher went to speak with Seela on the matter, asking if Daricha had an avatar. Seela refused to discuss the matter, stating that Daricha needed to be destroyed: that she would assimilate and destroy everything. Seeing that she wouldn’t cooperate, Starcher left back and tried to convince Daricha that if she allowed them to put her consciousness into a temporary holder, that they could help her get a new body. Daricha did not trust them enough, refusing to let go of the body. The Servers tried to contain her, with Starcher not using his full power in fear of damaging both Daricha and Psyfilice, allowing Daricha to flee for the time. The Servers argued over killing Daricha or not, but when it was discovered that she had recently destroyed and assimilated Mysl Farensai, it was decided that they had to stop her as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Daricha had freed the Hijacker to distract them as she began hunting the Servers one by one. Starcher and a group of other Servers confronted the two, with Starcher trying to convince the Hijacker to stop, that they could still help him, but he responded that he wanted freedom more than being turned back at that point. The Hijacker went after the Servers, leaving Starcher to deal with Daricha. Starcher was able to dodge and repel Daricha in his last attempt to reach out to her, but he finally chose to fully confront her. He began beating her down, but she began absorbing his power at the same time. Still, Starcher’s power was so massive that no matter how quickly Daricha drained at him, he was still far stronger. That was until once more, something began weakening him. He glanced over just in time to see a woman—some pale cream-colored cat—in the distance, trying to call out, before Daricha tore Starcher’s blade form his hands, transforming it and corrupting it, then destroyed him. Without the blade purified, Starcher could not be summoned back again. For all intense and purposes, he, was dead. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Starcher is meant to be the overarching Server in a sorts, being the uniting member that can normally wield whatever element is needed at the time, but he was given a specific set of powers that involve the cosmos, particularly electricity and core energy, which he can channel out to seemingly-endless amounts. Physical Abilities Starcher has complete control over space, and is more durable and strong than any Server except possibly one. Specific Abilities Starcher can gain strength from any Server Energy Pool, and even become stronger by being near other Servers, as well as being able to heal and strengthen other Servers as well. He is able to tap into and sense core energy, but not control it. He can technically tap into any ability required if given enough time, but it has to be within the finished Energy Pools created by the Zonac Council. Occupation Starcher never sought to be occupied by a specific job. While he did aid with the Zone Police, the United Federation, and other areas, he was never fully employed by any. However, when he did not take part in heroics, he quite enjoyed artistry and chronicling architecture of different areas. He was usually present whenever Luner Heren created something for the public. Relationships Allies Starcher is an ally to all Servers, and holds the respect of them all, but he considers Takris Chronos as personal friend. Romantic relationships Starcher was in a relationship with Trixin Luminai before his death. Specific Traits While some classify Starcher as a SERVER, he really is not one. He was made separate from all the others, and while he has an Energy Pool for electricity he channels, he is designed to be entirely free from any restrictions of other Servers, with the only override coming from the Phantis Soul—his counterpart—or the entire Zonac Council. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers